Lucifer
by SingingBlues
Summary: He could never forget that pair of sadistic yet bewitching eyes fixated on his shoulders, his intoxicating body scent messing up his senses as cold, fluttery fingertips slowly left a bloody trail down his chest on purpose. Yullen. Rated M for violence.
1. Death Reaper

**Title: Lucifer**

**Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Yullen**

Summary: (Previously The Black Assassin) He could never forget that pair of sadistic yet bewitching eyes fixated onto him, his intoxicating body scent lingering around him as his cold, fluttery fingertips slowly left a bloody trail down his chest on purpose. And the worse was, he wanted more. Yullen. Rated M for heavy violence, gore

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death Reaper**

_"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illnesses and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, or tarnishings."―Anai Nin_

_xxx  
_

The lightning flashed fiercely in the darkness. It was an extremely windy night, with the piercing screeches of the crows flying off from the swaying trees. The moon was hanging alone in the dark sky, illuminating a strange yet eerie colour of red, as though it was bleeding itself.

"N-No..."

The wooden floor creaked softly as footsteps echoed in the silent surrounding, approaching a room. Soft, watery drips could be seen falling onto the floor from the edge of the blade, forming a dark red trail of blood on the floor. Soft, raspy gasps were heard in the room, and as it travelled to the far end of the room, the sounds stopped with a loud thud.

"P-Please...don't...don't..."

Soft pleads rang softly through the air. The wind howled loudly and more furiously, causing the door to close with a thunderous slam. That pair of beautiful sapphire eyes were unmoving, staring intensely at the shadow on the floor who had nowhere to run.

"Please...please, I beg you! Please don't kill me! I have done a lot of things for him! What...what did I do to deserve this? He cannot do this to me! He can't!"

He could see droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead and the fear reflected in his eyes. The human still dared to ask for more when he already knew that his end was near. Even if it was already over for them, humans never failed to use that kind of disgusting and pitiful faces to beg for more chances and cling on to their worthless lives.

"I am only acting upon his orders."

His eyes widened, before it turned white. There were a series of deep slashes and splatters of blood spilling out as gurgling screams rang throughout the whole apartment, before the whole place became deadly silent. The empty body slowly slumped down onto the floor with dark, crimson blood decorating the white walls and on the pure white marble floor. He just stared at it for a moment, his eyes blank and unfeeling at what he had done. His tongue slipped out, slowly licking away the blood at his lips, before he turned and strode out of the room.

He did not care anyway. It was his mission, and having to see how desperate they were before their deaths was more than enough to make his day.

The black figure smirked, and as his tongue slipped out to lick the corner of his curved lips, his shadow disappeared into the darkest streets.

* * *

"God, I'm going to be late again!" Allen screamed at the top of his voice as he grabbed his checkered shirt and wore it hurriedly, his legs busily taking off his sleeping pants at the same time. The silver-haired teen gasped as his foot slipped and he almost crashed onto the floor. Luckily, his pants came off rather easily and he proceeded wearing his jeans, his eyes gazing at his desk to make sure that he had brought all the stuffs he needed for school.

His phone vibrated on his desk, and he reached forward to grab it, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Allen! Where in the fucking world are you!"

Allen winced at the piercing voice, holding his phone away from his ear as he wished that Lenalee would not scream at him early in the morning, though he knew why she did that, and he was apologetic for that as well.

"Sorry Lenalee, but I'm now rushing out of the house! I see you later?"

"Do you know what time is it, Allen? You only have around fifteen minutes to get your ass here in lecture hall!"

He stared at his watch and cursed. This was his first time he was going to be so late for his classes, and he just remembered that he hadn't finished his Mathematics homework which had to be handed in later. But it wasn't the time to think of it. The silver-haired teen took his sling bag and ran to the main door. Slipping his feet into his converse shoes, he opened the door and went out, slamming the door behind him and locked it.

"I know, I know! I have to catch a bus, so I talk to you later?" Allen ended the call before Lenalee could scream another string of endless lectures to him. He sprinted towards the bus stop, only to find large crowds of people ranging from students like him to working adults, waiting for only two buses available at his neighbourhood. The silver-haired teen groaned as he looked across the road, seeing no bus approaching. He stared at his watch again, his eyes almost popping out of his eye sockets when he realised that he had only ten minutes to rush to school.

"Argh, there is no other choice! I have to run there!" Allen muttered. He tilted his neck as he cracked his knuckles, exercising his legs and limbs for a moment. He then turned and started to run towards his destination. He turned and dodged people along his way, turning to an alley which was actually one of the shortcuts to his college. Seeing a parked motorcycle in sight, a grin slowly appeared on his face as he leaped and stepped on the seat, before he took another higher leap and landed lightly on the top of the bricked walls, turning back to see a big and obvious dusty footprint on the black leather seat.

"Sorry," He apologised softly. Allen began running on the extremely limited space of the wall at top speed, reaching the other end of the street within seconds. He peered at his watch, seeing that he had eight minutes left.

_More than enough. _He thought to himself, leaping down onto the ground, surprising some passersby as they walked on the streets. Not caring how people reacted to his bizarre actions, Allen sprinted along the long stretch of road covering at least a few metres which would eventually reach to his school. He brushed through groups of people against his way with ease, jumping over a cart filled with card boards and newspaper that an old lady was slowly pushing.

"Getting closer...woah!" Allen gasped as he stumbled back in his steps, seeing a taxi coming his way. His left knee bent a little at a certain angle, before he took a great leap and landed at the engine of the car as it skidded to a sudden halt. He could see a slight dent at where he was stepping. The driver and his passenger stared at him with wide eyes, speechless.

"I'm really sorry!" Allen shouted as he got off and continued his way. Seeing his school within a few steps away, the silver-haired teen used all his strength he had and sprinted to the black gates, sticking his foot out before his friend closed the gates. The guy slowly looked up and frowned at him. Allen just laughed sheepishly and glanced at him with pleading eyes.

"You are late again, Allen Walker!"

"I'm sorry, Timothy! Might letting me pass?" He slapped his hands together and pleaded. Timothy just stared at him for a while, before he sighed and opened the gates for him to walk through.

"Geez, I'm really defeated by you. No one can believe that this person who always comes late for class is none other than the vice-president of the Student Council," He said with frown.

"So does that mean I have the privilege then?" Allen asked jokingly with a smile. Next, a dark glare was shot right back at him. The silver-haired teen turned around and looked elsewhere instead, pretending that nothing had happened. The two teenagers hurried to the lecture hall, where the lecture would begin any time.

"ALLEN WALKER!" Allen winced at the roar of the olive-haired girl who was beyond furious. Everyone just shot glances at him, not able to help him this time. The silver-haired teen just gave an apologetic look to her, not knowing what to say. Timothy just sighed and shook his head as he took the seat beside him, choosing not to get himself involved in this hopeless situation.

"I'm...sorry for being late, Lenalee. I..."

He could see smoke literally coming out of her nostrils. Allen gulped, not wanting to face the wrath of her which would end up disastrous. Everyone leaned further away from the two of them, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. He closed his eyes, waiting for the 'punishment' that was going to descend onto him.

"Never mind."

Allen frowned for a moment, before he opened his eyes and saw her sitting down calmly on the seat. Everyone was gaping in horror at the sudden change of behaviour, and Allen just stood there, completely stunned by what he was currently experiencing. It was extremely rare that Lenalee would do nothing over this type of situation. Seeing that the danger zone was finally cleared, the silver-haired teen chose to sit down, taking out his notes from his bag and placing them on the table. He apologised to Lenalee silently for not able to explain to her.

Ever since his uncle, Mana, passed away about three months ago, his relatives...well, not really his relatives but people related to Mana took all of his possessions and money away, leaving him with nothing. Of course, he did not have the right to take any of Mana's inheritance, since he wasn't his related child at all. It was said that he was picked up by the streets, though it was only an assumption. He could not remember his past way back before he was with Mana.

Luckily, he still had a small apartment to live in. Everything had been paid, and the related documents were locked somewhere in the apartment, out of their reach. In order to survive, he had to take up part-time jobs to earn income for himself. Every day he always worked till late in the night, and he still had to finish up his homework when he got home as well, which explained why he was always late for school. However, he did not want his friends to worry for him, thus he did not tell the real reason to them.

The hall slowly quietened down, and as the door opened, a man, or rather, an _extreme _young and stunning man with bright red auburn hair stepped inside and walked to the centre of the platform. The whole place was so silent that he could hear his footsteps very clearly. His eyes followed his trail of walking, watching every movement of his as he reached the large desk. He put down the reading materials, his fingers flicking his hair strands behind his shoulders, his other hand brushing his long fringe to the left side. He looked down and took a deep breath, before he looked at them and presented the most dazzling smile he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Good morning, everyone."

It was like a wake up morning call. Loud squeals and screams from the girls echoed throughout the whole lecture hall. Allen winced and covered his ears to block out the piercing sounds, continuing to stare at this red-haired stranger who was going to be his new lecturer. He couldn't believe that someone like him who was of similar age to them was here as their lecturer! He couldn't deny the charismatic aura he got from him, and he was rather good-looking as well. The girls in campus were probably going to switch their next idol to him. Not that he cared about this anyway.

"It is so nice to meet all of you today. I would be the new lecturer for this module." With that said, another grin of his sent at least hundreds of girls down to the ground. He and his other friends sighed and shook their heads.

"There is no coincidences in this world. Everything that happens now is evitable."

Silver eyes widened when his gaze met his, as though that sentence was only meant for him to hear.

But he shifted his gaze elsewhere about seconds later. Allen just blinked in bewilderment.

"Thus, I think that it is fated that I will be here to teach all of you."

Another series of screams rang through the air, but he wasn't listening to any of it. His mind was switched off, and all he could think of at this moment, were the words that he said just now, repeating in his head.

And suddenly, something within him was triggered, so strong that his heart pounded hardly on his chest. Allen froze, his eyes went wide in shock. He looked up again, and this time, the new lecturer was staring directly at him, a faint smile on his face.

"Allen!"

Allen turned at the sudden voice, seeing Lenalee staring at him.

"What are you spacing out for?" She asked.

"Don't tell me that you are...attracted to that teacher?" One of his friend, Chouji, asked back with a smirk on his face. His face reddened at that comment.

"N-No, it's not like that!" Allen sputtered in embarrassment. As the silver-haired teen turned back to the front again, the teacher was no longer staring at him and was proceeding to the starting of the lecture. He frowned slightly, wondering what he felt just now was just an imagination of his. He raised an eyebrow for a moment, before he shook his head and picked up his pen to write down the notes.

_xxx_

"This teacher...uh...what is his name again..."

"Lavi sensei."

"Oh yes, Lavi sensei. His way of teaching is rather good. I can understand most of the information from the chapter just by two hours of lecture today," Krory said, flipping the notes as he scanned through his hand-written notes. Allen agreed to that as well. The previous lecturer was basically following the notes and rushing through the chapter without explaining the elements, but this new lecturer explained everything in clear words and phrases which were easy to understand.

"Well, I can understand better if those girls could just shut their mouths up and stop drooling over that new sensei!" Timothy shouted loudly, earning some glares from a few girls standing closest to them. He chuckled, knowing that his friend was saying that on purpose. Allen followed his friends down the stairs, deep in his thoughts. It was true that the new lecturer had stunning features. Even he, as a guy, was slightly attracted to him.

"Allen."

Silver eyes slowly widened. He turned and saw his new lecturer standing just right in front of him.

Just how did he know his name?

"Be careful."

"Wh-What?" Allen asked, slightly confused. Lavi smiled and walked towards him.

"Soon, the two of you will meet." He whispered.

His eyes widened, and before he could ask what this was all about, Lavi had exited from the other door. Allen blinked, slightly bewildered at his sudden words.

"Allen, are you coming?" Lenalee shouted from the door. He then realised that his friends were waiting for him. The silver-haired teen turned and ran to where they were, walking out of the lecture hall to go to their classroom.

* * *

He opened the doors, entering a dimmed hall which was decorated with few candle lights, several portraits on the wall and other insignificant and exquisite ornaments which were just there to beautify the whole place. As the wooden doors slowly closed with a soft yet heavy thud, the raven-haired man began to walk towards the large table situated in the middle of the dining hall.

"Oh, he is finally here."

Faint, wild sniggers echoed loudly throughout the hall. He continued to move, his eyes never leaving the one who was sitting at the far end of the table. Dark, raven strands fluttered slightly to the wind from the air-conditioners located at the corners of the hall. The ceilings were supposed to be wide and broad, but due to the faint lighting, no one knew just how far the ceiling stretched from one end to the other.

He slowly stopped by a chair, facing the group members who were part of the organisation he was working in. Dark sapphire eyes narrowed, and within seconds, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at a throat belonging to a certain someone who was sneaking behind him just a moment ago.

"Chill, Kanda! It's me, Tyki!" The man wearing a hat let out a nervous laugh and stepped back, thanking God silently that he was a second late before his throat was officially slitted.

"You are so funny, Uncle Tyki!" A child with blue hair who was just sitting beside Kanda was laughing. Tyki made a face, not pleased at her statement.

"Don't scare him like that. And Tyki is only joking, Kanda. Don't be so serious. Now let's sit down and talk about our main business, shall we?" The plump man sitting at the far end of the table spoke out. Kanda shot a cold glare at the tanned man with dark curls, before he redrew his sword and sheathed it back to its hilt, taking a seat beside Rhode. Tyki let out a sigh as he sat beside the raven-haired assassin, playing his curls with his index finger.

"So you really killed that mafia guy? He's extremely strong!" Tyki peered at him and asked in excitement.

"Really, really!" Rhode jumped out, extremely thrilled.

"I heard that that guy has lots of guns and swords and bombs and grenades and..."

"Aren't bombs and grenades the same?" Jasdero asked his other twin in curiosity.

"I...guess they are?" David asked back with a frown. "They caused everything to explode like fireworks! Okay, as I said, that guy has lots of guns and swords and bombs and grenades and he has at least thousands of men working under him-"

"Why does he need so many men around him?" Jasdero asked again, playing with the ragged doll in his arms. His eyebrow twitched in slight irritation at the continuous interruptions to his sentence.

"How should I know! Okay, as I said, that guy has lots of guns and swords and bombs and grenades and he has at least thousands of men working under him-"

"So you are basically asking Kanda how he killed all of them?" Tyki asked.

"Don't say what I want to say, Tyki! I shoot you to death!" David finally screamed in anger as he stood on the chair and pointed a pistol at his forehead. As he pulled the trigger, everyone just blinked as water squirted out instead, wetting the black curls that he had styled up for the whole morning.

"What, it's just a toy gun, David," Tyki sighed, tidying up his fringe. Rhode and Jasdero were howling in laughter, laughing so hardly that they fell off their chairs onto the ground, still rolling in their stomach in laughter. Even the Earl was chuckling at amusement. The other twin was blushing darkly in anger and embarrassment as he threw away the malfunctioning toy gun which was still squirting out water and screaming some incoherent words which no one could understand.

"I must have my real gun replaced!" David retorted in defiant.

Kanda was silent.

"Okay everyone, it's time to start our main discussion for tonight." The serious tone and his gaze said that he meant it, and everyone was silent within minutes. Rhode and Jasdero had returned back to their respective seats, their eyes looking at the Earl who was going to start the main discussion for the meeting.

"As all of you know, an infinite amount of time has passed, and it is time to continue with the unfinished prophecy."

Blue eyes slowly turned into golden ones as she stared at him. "You found him?"

"Yes. It is currently shallow, but he is definitely recovering. He must be killed before that happens."

Tyki peered at the plump man with a frown, deep in his thoughts.

"Kanda, this is your next assignment. Find this boy, and kill him." The Earl threw a document across the table. Kanda reached out and retrieved it, staring at the information and the photo which was clipped at the corner of the papers.

"Take out his left eye after you kill him," The Earl said.

"This...might be the best show I will ever witnessed," Rhode smiled, licking her lips in growing excitement.

"Need my help, shounen?" Tyki stretched out his hand, only to be slapped away by the other as Kanda grabbed his sword and stood up, walking out of the hall.

"Uncle Tyki got rejected. How sad," Rhode pouted in sadness. Tyki just sighed as he took out his book and began to read it.

* * *

It was a long day again and Allen had just reached home from work. It was currently twelve in the morning. The silver-haired teen was beyond tired as he tossed his shoes off the ground and stepped into the living room, throwing his bag on the couch and slumped onto it, with barely any strength to continue. He groaned loudly at the pain hammering at his head as he turned his whole body around, his eyelids opening halfway as they squinted at the glare of the lights. He placed his hand on his forehead as he shook his head, reminding himself that he had no time lazing around. He had exactly six hours before the next day of school, and there were homework to finish.

He stuck his foot out in an attempt to stand, but failed as his whole body tumbled onto the marble floor. Allen grimaced at the soreness from his foot which had accidentally kicked onto one of the legs of the coffee table. The silver-haired teen turned, spotting a small photo frame of him and someone else just beside the television.

"Mana..."

_Don't leave me behind! Please...Please!_

How many years had it been? That part of his memory was already blurred and unclear. He could no longer recall the exact images, yet those screams just wouldn't stop echoing in his head, reminding him repeatedly of that particular day when he made the worst mistake in his whole life. And yet, no matter how hard he screamed, he could not change anything. Mana was dead, and he was now alone, struggling to cope as though nothing had happened, that everything was just like before.

He had asked himself countless times. Was he meant to exist in this world? He could barely remember his past, and how exactly he made his way till today. Did he even exist? All he knew and understood was that, his only existence was causing pain to everyone he met, and he was slowly losing the ones he held dear. Mana was his most important person, and God just took him away, leaving him bare and completely vulnerable.

Allen stood up properly this time and grabbing his bag, he proceeded upstairs to his room.

_Be careful._

His eyes widened slightly at the recollection of the words his lecturer said. Somehow, when he entered his room, he had a slight bad feeling about it. The silver-haired teen looked around his room, his senses in full alert. Allen frowned, wondering whether he was acting a little too paranoid. He put his bag on his chair as he went to his wardrobe to take out a fresh set of clothes, before he went into the washroom for a clean bath.

After about ten minutes, Allen stepped out, his towel hanging loosely at his head. He peered outside the window, his hand busily drying up his wet hair. As he gazed at the night sky more closely, he spotted the moon a little behind the clouds, but what fascinated him slightly, was that the moon had a dirty yellowish colour with a little bit of red glow in it, as though it was bleeding itself.

A gust of wind blew directly at his face out of a sudden, sending his towel down on the floor. Moments later, lightning flashed brightly across the sky, and within seconds, the calm night turned into a raging storm. Dark clouds began to gather, and the wind became stronger and fiercer. Allen ducked slightly at a photo frame which was thrown towards him and crashed onto the floor loudly. The lights in his room flickered for a moment, before it switched off on its own, leaving him standing in total darkness.

_Soon, the two of you would meet._

Allen blinked, wondering why he was remembering this now. He looked up at the sky once again.

The moon was now in dark red, illuminating a strange and eerie light which he did not like.

The lightning flashed, showing a foreign shadow casting at the wall momentarily. Allen froze, feeling something cold and sharp touching dangerously at his throat. Silver eyes widened.

He was not alone.

* * *

_"There is no coincidences in this world. Everything that happens now is evitable."__―_quoted from xxxHolic. This anime/manga is simply awesome. You all should watch/read it if you haven't done so! :)

Hello! This is the rewritten version of my previous story 'The Black Assassin'. The story content is slightly similar, but with darker themes. The romance between the two main characters will not be obvious, but there will certainly be some twisted kind of love between them in future chapters.

Please review and tell me your opinions on the first chapter! Forgive me if there are spelling and grammar mistakes! :)

~SingingBlues


	2. Tainted Kiss

**Chapter 2: Tainted Kiss**

_"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."―Edgar Allan Poe_

Allen froze, silver eyes widening in fear as he felt something extremely cold and sharp touching dangerously at his throat. His breath hitched, and as his senses started to open up to the current situation he was in, he could feel an existence standing right behind him. As to how he managed to come inside his apartment even though he had locked the main door and the windows except the one in his room, he did not know.

The silver-haired teen stared at the faint moonlight shining through the window, spotting the shadow hidden in the darkness. He wanted to turn around and see who he was, but from the current position he was being held by his weapon, he had to take risks. Furthermore, the killer wasn't taking any action yet. He had to wait and see what he should do.

"Who are you?" He asked. Allen remembered that he made no enemies in his whole life...well, except his relatives who treated him as something completely non-existent, but they wouldn't go so far to eliminate him just to get their hands on the remains of Mana's inheritance. In fact, they had almost got everything, except for some cash and their apartment which he was living right now. Who really cares about this old and simple apartment which did not worth much money? He was sure that they were living better than he was.

"Who are you?" Allen asked again, louder and bolder this time. He had offended no one, thus there was nothing he should be afraid of. But from the dark aura and the heavy killing instinct he was getting from the one standing behind him, he knew that he was a dangerous person who shouldn't be dealt with. He might be at a disadvantage here, but he wasn't going to be trapped here and submit to him at will.

"Why aren't you answering me? Aren't you...going to kill me?" He slowly spoke out, pressing his neck at the blade on purpose as his skin tore and started to bleed. The killer seems to be slightly stunned by his movement, loosening his hold a little. Allen smirked and took his chance to get out of his hold, cleaning away the blood trailing down his neck as he stepped away to a safe distance. The silver-haired teen stood a little closer to where the faint moonlight was, seeing slight reactions coming from the shadow in the background.

Silver eyes widened as he lowered down his head quickly when something swung towards him all of a sudden, cutting bits of his silver hair strands and his left arm. Allen hissed in pain as he retreated to a spot which was further away from the moonlight, clutching his wounded arm which was bleeding slightly. He only had seconds to respond, and he couldn't see what was coming at all. Furthermore, it was even difficult for him to see his movements from the lack of light in the room. Allen hissed as he dodged another attack which, to his slight horror, cut the whole portrait hanging on the wall into clean halves as it crashed onto the ground.

The lightning flashed again, and seconds after, the thunder bellowed through the surroundings.

"Who sent you to kill me? I haven't offended anyone in my whole life_―_!" Allen gasped as he bent his body backwards to avoid crashing onto the cupboard in front of him, stumbling a little. Allen then felt a sudden rush of air above him. The silver-haired teen fell onto the floor and rolled away, before he heard a loud crush of footstep landing right beside him which shook the floor violently. He heaved a sigh of relief, glad that he escaped from that fatal attack which was enough to snap his arm instantly. He knew that he couldn't just stay here and dodge every of his enemy's attacks. He was going to be killed sooner or later if he did not think of something to get out of this situation.

The clouds were slowly dispersing as the red moon revealed more of itself. As the maroon light gradually stretched itself across the room, he could see the silhouette of the dark figure approaching him. Seeing the blade descending onto him, his hand reached out and grabbed the weapon, stopping its attack. Allen winced as thick blood began oozing out from the gash on his hand, dripping down his wrist. The two of them struggled within their own grasps, and as they moved to where the moonlight was the brightest, both of them froze in place.

Silver eyes slowly widened, his heart thumping hardly in reaction at the person he was seeing. He was a man_―_a young man just two to three years older than him who had extremely beautiful features and eyes of dark sapphire, with his raven-coloured hair stretching down his shoulders and fluttering lightly in the soft wind. He couldn't explain what it was at that moment when their gazes met each other. Even though they were completely strangers, as he stared at him, he felt a certain tinge of nostalgia, as though this should not be their first time meeting each other.

"Who...are you?" Allen asked in slight hesitation, not able to pull away from his gaze. His mind was switched off, all his strength and urge to fight back and leave this place was gone in an instant just from staring into that pair of captivating eyes boring into his. The dark figure slowly approached him, and as he reached out to him, Allen found that he could no longer move. That cold hand settled on his face, his face leaning closer to his. He could hear his shallow breaths, and soon, the silver-haired teen recognised the cold touch of the blade at his throat again.

He could feel the radiating heat from their bodies flushing together. The rich scent of jasmine he was getting from the other was slowly messing up his senses, his vision turning blurry. His hand slowly descended to the side of his chin, his other hand holding the sword moving slightly as it inflicted a deeper cut from the wound at his throat. Allen winced slightly, feeling something wet trailing down his neck. He hissed softly at the strange feeling he was getting when the other leaned down at his neck and started licking the wound. Silver eyes looked up to see him licking his bloodied lips as he smirked.

A shiver went down his spine. Was he going to slowly torture him to death?

"Why do you want to kill me?"

The dark figure stopped what he was doing and frowned. He could feel his blood dripping off from the wound, and his strength slowly draining every minute. No matter what kind of torture he was going to get, he wanted a reason why he was going to be killed.

"Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?"

He could see the expression of the other slowly changing, but still unreadable. As he stared at the pair of cold and unfeeling eyes, his heart wrenched slightly at the unknown yet pained feeling which came out of nowhere. His face leaned even closer, so close that he could literally feel his hot breaths at his tingling skin as he was staring at him just centimetres away.

Silver eyes widened in horror as he kissed him. The kiss was rough and violent, simply wanting to dominate him to get the pleasure of it. Allen grimaced as his mouth was forced open to let his tongue enter and taste his deep caverns. He could taste the bitter metallic taste of his blood from the other, feeling the radiating warmth from their bodies which was going to burst in an instant. It felt unbearable, yet for some reasons, he did not want to let him go just yet. The silver-haired teen began to response, his eyes gradually closed as he kissed back, their tongues fighting inside for dominance.

Allen was beyond confused on what he was exactly doing.

Suddenly, their kiss broke off abruptly as the raven-haired man pushed him away. Silver eyes widened slightly at seeing the sword being raised up, and before the assassin could slash down at his chest, he felt something grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Gasping slightly in surprise, Allen turned to see a familiar red-haired man standing at the edge of the windows.

"Lavi...sensei?"

Emerald eyes twinkled as he broke to a grin. "Hello, Allen! It's so nice to see you again, but right now, let's don't care about why I'm here all of a sudden."

Before he could say something, Allen felt him flying out, before he felt a sudden drop of pressure surrounding him. As he looked down in slight horror, his eyes widened as large as tennis balls at where and whatever he was doing. The cold air was shooting upwards at incredible speed, and his hair strands were slapping at his face in all directions. Even though he had done extreme things in his life, he was never dumb to try jumping off a building like a superman and see whether he could survive from it.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

"EEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry, Allen! You won't die from this," Lavi laughed loudly. Allen shot a glare at the redhead who thought that what they was doing now was a joke. The two of them fell into a tree, sliding down the thick and spiky branches and leaves which tore off his skin all over his body, before they continued falling in the air and finally crashed hardly on top of a van. The glass shattered instantly, and the whole vehicle was heavily dented as the crash caused its alarm to go off, ringing loudly in the silent night.

Silver eyes snapped wide open as Allen gasped out in a piercing scream, ragged breaths escaping out of his dry throat as he felt a hard and painful snap at his chest. He felt himself rolling off the vehicle as he tumbled onto the empty road. The silver-haired teen coughed hoarsely and grimaced as he clutched his hurting chest, his whole body convulsing tightly as pain attacked him in all directions. His eyes opened slightly, seeing a blurred vision of the road and several images of the van dancing in front of him.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted as he jumped down from the van, tending to him. Allen gasped breathlessly as he closed his eyes again, groaning in extreme pain. Emerald eyes widened slightly at the blood which was still dripping out from its wound at the throat inflicted from the blade. The redhead slipped his hand beneath his thighs and his other hand at his head, lifting him up gently in his arms.

"Lavi."

His eyes widened at the short man emerging out from the van.

"Gramps!" He exclaimed. "It's great to see you here! Allen needs treatment immediately!"

Black eyes hovered to the unconscious teenager resting in his arms. He nodded his head and gestured the redhead to follow him. Lavi nodded as he followed the older man behind, his eyes gazing at the wound to make sure that it did not worsen. They reached a black car which belonged to the short man and entered the vehicle, driving off to another destination. The redhead gripped hold of himself tightly as the car swerved across streets at an extremely high speed.

"How do you know that we are here, Gramps?" Lavi asked, taking out pieces of tissues from his pockets and pressed it firmly onto the wound.

The car suddenly skidded to a halt, causing the redhead to jerk forward. Lavi blinked in slight astonishment, before he realised that they had reached. He got off the vehicle, and after making sure that Allen was secured in his arms, he followed the shorter man upstairs as they walked till they reached the third floor. He slowly walked through the narrow corridor, before they stopped at a door. After unlocking it, both of them went inside.

"Put him on the bed," The shorter man instructed. Lavi went to the bed and placed Allen down carefully, making sure not to make the other uncomfortable. The redhead then stepped back, not wanting to disrupt the treatment process which was going to be done on him. Lavi stared at the tissues which were soaked with blood, before he threw them away in the nearest bin and went into the washroom to wash his hands. As he came out a few minutes later, Allen's injury had been cleaned and bandaged, and the older man was performing acupuncture as the last part of the treatment.

"How is Allen?" Lavi asked in concern, coming to the bed. Allen was breathing more calmly compared to his state a few minutes ago.

"His condition has stabilised. Aside from a few minor cuts and a broken rib, he is alright. Just let him rest here for a while, and he will be fine."

Lavi heaved a sigh of relief, glad that the silver-haired teen was going to be okay. His hand reached down to his face, brushing away a few strands of his hair aside. Emerald eyes widened at the deep red slash at his left eye, wondering how he got such a serious injury.

"What exactly are you doing, Lavi? You know very well that you are supposed to protect him and not to kill him!" Next, he felt a hard smack on his head. Lavi winced as he stared at the elder in slight guilt and apology.

"But he was standing so close to him! Any mistake made might kill him instantly, Gramps!"

Black eyes narrowed as he stared at the redhead in silence for a moment.

"_Him_?"

Lavi nodded his head, his expression darkened as he answered.

"The Black Assassin."

"I see. So _he _is on the move as well?" Lavi observed him as the elder moved to the window, staring at the moon in the night sky. The moon had returned to its original silver colour, shimmering distantly from its current position.

"We mustn't let that happen."

The redhead turned to look at the silver-haired teen who was still deep in his slumbers. What puzzled him slightly was the situation he witnessed when he arrived at his window. The sword belonging to the Black Assassin was fixated at his throat at that time, but he did not attempt to kill him immediately. Instead, both of them were staring at each other in a strange yet intimate way. His hand was touching Allen's face, while Allen was not in the least intimidated by him. Rather, he seems to be...mesmerised by his appearance.

Lavi blinked. What was he thinking? There was no way Allen could have known that person. The redhead sighed as he approached the bed and touched his forehead gently, wondering whether he was having good dreams now to spend the night.

* * *

Kanda gazed at the moon which was far in the night sky. His sword was placed on the small table just metres across where he was standing. His shadow was hidden in the darkness, away from the bright light which he did not like. He was currently in somewhere unreachable, where no one knew_―_not even the Millennium Earl nor the Noahs. He was here, alone, and he needed the peace right now.

It was his very first time failing a mission, something which he usually wouldn't forgive himself. It was not supposed to happen this way. He was someone who threw away his own feelings and emotions and devoted himself fully into this job. There was no sympathy, no empathy_―_nothing. Towards people's continuous pleads, he could feel nothing. Towards people's pain and sorrow, he could sense nothing. He only lived and fought for himself_―_to use his sword which was his only possession to discover and experience what it truly felt like to be a samurai.

What exactly was emotions? What were feelings? Even by the infinite amount of blood that were splattered out from the bodies he killed, he still could not get that particular feeling he wanted to have. Even if he got those worthless humans to scream as loud and as horrid as possible, his emotions did not sway in the least. Even though his heart was beating as lively as any other human, he felt that it was cold and dead for the whole time. Everything felt as though time had stalled for a long time_―_that he was living for a very long time, till his emotions had been eaten away. Pain was the only element which he badly wanted to experience_―_to make sure that he was still alive; that he still existed in this world.

Until he met that silver-haired teen.

He was slightly surprised that he was quite a fighter. From all his experiences in meeting different types of people, the midget was the first one who dared to retaliate, not to mention that he had good reflexes and a keen sense of alertness to move in the darkness. Kanda smirked slightly. He could feel the growing excitement within him, anticipating how this prey of his would be killed in the end. He had never been this intrigued in a human in his life, and had never been enjoying every bit of it.

_Kill..._

_I want to kill..._

His prey, having nothing to protect him, was on the defensive stance, while he was always on the offensive. He loved to play with his prey for a while before killing them, but never for more than three minutes. He was surprisingly good in dodging, but all the more Kanda desired to claim his ultimate prize_―_to pierce his sword into that weak and frail body of his and see his horrifying expression and hear his melodious screams as his blood slowly drained out till there was nothing left in that empty shell. His insanity grew at that strong will which was trying to reject the destiny presented to him.

_Kill..._

_I want to kill._

_KILL._

_KILL._

_KILL._

He wanted to break this human.

He felt his sword being grabbed by the other, and as they struggled in their grasps, they stumbled in an area where the moonlight was the brightest. Sapphire eyes narrowed slightly, seeing someone in front of him. As his vision became clearer, his eyes slowly widened.

It was a young man with silver hair, with beautiful silver eyes he had never seen before. To his utter astonishment and shock, his heart, which did not respond towards anything for his whole life, pounded hardly on his chest, and the overwhelming emotions was so strong that he almost dropped his stoic expression concealing everything. From his shocked expression, he could see that the other felt the same way as well.

Kanda slowly closed the distance between the two of them. The silver-haired teen loosened his hold on his sword, his bloodied hand sliding down to the side of his body. There was something within that pair of silver eyes which strongly attracted him, inviting him closer. When seeing him upfront, he couldn't deny that the silver-haired teen's features were fair and enticing. He slowly reached out and touched his face gently, feeling the smooth texture of his skin. His lust grew, and he had a thought of ravishing this pure being before killing him.

The assassin placed his blade at his throat, wanting to taste his blood flowing out of his body. He could feel the other flinching under his grasp, and as he slowly slid his blade at his throat, he heard a muffled wince as blood slowly oozed out of the tiny wound. His sapphire eyes shone darkly as Kanda leaned at his neck and licked the crimson drops, tasting the bitter yet palatable metallic liquid at his lips. He thought of continuing this for a while when the silver-haired teen spoke out.

"Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?"

Kanda stopped and stared at him with a frown. He did not need to answer anything from anyone, especially from these worthless humans who did not truly understand their situations when they were completely under his submission. He redrew back from his neck, staring at him with an intensified and burning gaze, yet unlike his other victims who would beg for forgiveness immediately, the silver-haired teen stayed silent, not frightened at all. This made him slightly irritated. He wanted to see that pleading look on his face before his death sentence.

Why wasn't he reacting the way a prey should react towards its predator?

Why was that pair of eyes staring at him in defiance?

Why wasn't he scared of him?

Why?

Before he knew it, Kanda claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. He bit his lips hardly till it bled, licking the blood from that soft flesh as he forced his tongue into his mouth. The silver-haired teen moaned slightly as his wet tongue slipped inside, tasting everything that solely belonged to this midget_―_the bitter metallic taste of his blood, and something more which was so luscious that he was addicted instantly, and could no longer stop.

_My name is Allen Walker, not Moyashi!_

He saw a blurry white flashing at his vision for a split second. There was a small figure standing there, facing him as he started to speak.

Sapphire eyes snapped open. He pushed him away, breaking off the kiss. The silver-haired teen stared at him in astonishment. Kanda realised that he had wasted too much time, and revealed too much of his emotions which should not exist. He raised his sword and was about to kill him when he stiffened.

_I do not make friends with a Moyashi like you._

Sapphire eyes widened. He could not move his hand at all.

Suddenly, he felt another existence in the room. Kanda turned and stared at the red-haired man standing at the windows. That person gave him a rather annoying grin on his face, before he pulled the silver-haired teen down with him. The raven-haired assassin walked over to the windows and looked down, seeing nothing but darkness within. It was exactly ten metres down from this level, but he doubted that they died. He had a hunch that the silver-haired teen was still alive.

Kanda peered at the photo of Allen between his fingers. What exactly were those images flashing in his head at that time? Although it sounded plain ridiculous, he couldn't ignore the strong feelings he got when he saw those images in his head.

"Moyashi..." He muttered softly. A sadistic smirk gradually formed on his curved lips in growing anticipation. He couldn't wait to see that midget again.

And when he saw him, he was going to break him fully with his own hands.

* * *

Silver eyes slowly opened as Allen saw a blank of white in front of him. As his vision slowly cleared, he realised that he was lying in a foreign room he did not know, and when he tried moving his left arm, a sharp pain traveled up his entire arm and shocked his nerves, causing him to let out a muffled gasp. Allen peered down at his hand, seeing that it was fully bandaged. He frowned, wondering where he had got this injury...

_Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?_

His eyes widened. Someone came to his apartment that night, wanting to kill him. He was dodging his attacks, asking him why he was here and wanted to assassinate him, but he did not reply. He couldn't see his face, and had no idea where his attacks came from, but when they stumbled across the moonlight, he saw his whole appearance.

He was a young man with long raven hair down his shoulders. He was too captivated by that man that he froze in his position, and while the assassin slowly approached him, he could only stare at him, not doing anything. He felt his hand touching his face at that time. It felt so warm that he couldn't believe that it was radiated from this very person standing in front of him.

His hand reached out to his bandaged neck where he had cut him slightly and tasted his blood. Allen shivered slightly at that very thought of remembering the killer leaning down to lick at this very place he was touching right now. He felt slightly disgusted, yet he did not dislike the closeness they shared with each other. And somehow, it led to a kiss between the two of them...

A deep flush appeared on his face. Allen groaned as he covered his heated face with his hands, wishing that he could die this instant. It was his first kiss, and worse, it was from a guy who was going to kill him! At this, the silver-haired teen shook his head repeatedly, feeling beyond embarrassed and shamed. And the worst thing he had done in his whole nineteen years of his life was that he kissed back with fervor, enjoying every bit of it! He shut his eyes tightly, wishing that this wasn't really happening to him.

"You are awake, Allen!"

He looked up in slight astonishment, seeing the redhead entering the room. Allen frowned at the familiar appearance, recognising him as his new lecturer for one of his modules. But why was he here?

_"Hello, Allen! It's so nice to see you again, but right now, let's don't care about why I'm here all of a sudden."_

Silver eyes lit up in realisation as he stared at Lavi with slight displeasure. "Oh, you are the one...!"

Lavi chuckled as he pulled a chair and sat down beside the bed. "I guess you remembered everything."

"Then why did you do that in the first place? I might have died on the spot!" Allen hissed back in slight anger.

"You will not die just by that alone."

"I will not die just by..._that alone?_" Allen repeated in slight disbelief. Was this guy thinking properly? His room was at the fifth floor, and no human would survive from that steep plunge. He had absolutely no idea why he was still alive after all of these happened...well, let's just say that he was lucky this time.

"How long was I...here?" The silver-haired teen asked weakly, reminding himself not to move too much to aggravate his injuries.

"Two days. I have called in the school and told them that you are down with a serious flu, so you don't need to worry too much," Lavi said.

"Why are you there? How did you get to my house?" Allen asked in bewilderment. This redhead seems to know that an assassination would take place around that time, and he appeared just before the killer was about to kill him. The silver-haired teen frowned as he stared at the white covers in front of him, deep in thoughts. He had a slight bad feeling that this wasn't as simple as he thought to be.

"Well, let's just say that I have a method to reach to your room," Lavi replied with a grin, but the smile soon disappeared, replaced by a serious expression. "My purpose here is to protect you, Allen."

"Protect...me? Wait, why did you know my name in the first place? I remember that I have not said anything to you until now..." Allen recalled that particular moment when his lecturer was standing close to him in the lecture hall, warning him that something was going to happen to him. He did not really take it seriously, but at that moment when he stepped into his room and felt an uncomfortable feeling surrounding it, those words he said settled in his mind again.

"You already know that this would happen?" Allen asked him, slightly absurd.

"I'm sorry, Allen..." Lavi did not know what to say as he looked down in slight guilt.

"What the hell is going on here?" Allen demanded, feeling annoyed by the series of events which threw him into a state of confusion.

"Please calm down, Walker."

Allen turned and stared at a short elder who came into the room. His head was bald, except for the short ponytail tied at the top of it. There were extremely thick black circles around his eyes which really resembled a panda, and he was wearing some kind of Chinese suit which he did not recognise in the current country he was staying. He could feel an deep yet mysterious aura coming from the elder which was totally different from what he sensed in Lavi.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, he is Gramps. You can call him Panda_―_Ow!" Lavi yelped in pain as the short elder went to the redhead in a flash and delivered a hard punch on his head. Allen blinked, slightly startled and shocked at how the shorter man could reduce the distance between the two of them within seconds. He could not even catch up with his fast movements by his eyes alone. That old man was probably someone of higher level. Allen stared at the two of them in bewilderment. Who exactly were they?

"Sorry for this guy's rudeness, Walker. I have no name, but you can call me Bookman," The elder introduced himself. Allen raised his eyebrow slightly in intrigue. Who wouldn't have a name nowadays? This made it even more mysterious. There must be a reason to why he did not reveal his real name, but for what purpose?

"The reason why we are here is because we have a role to protect you."

"Why?" Allen asked. Black eyes narrowed as he replied.

"The Millennium Earl seeks you, and he will not stop until you are dead."

Silver eyes widened at that particular name as he felt a sudden chill invading his body instantly. Allen shivered and hugged his knees together, trying to control himself from trembling at hearing the name of the one who wanted him dead. Even though it was his first time hearing this name, somehow he seems to know the wrath behind that man and the intense fear brought by him very well. He hissed under his breath, his hands clenching into tight fists as he screamed inwardly to his mind to stop himself from shaking.

His body could somehow remember, but...who was he?

"Why...does he want me dead?" Allen asked hesitantly.

"For that, we do not know, but from our books written by our ancestors, when we found you, we must protect you at all costs, no matter what happens," Bookman answered calmly.

"Books?" Allen looked up in a slight frown.

"We are members from the Bookman clan, people who record the histories of what happens in the world," Lavi explained. "You can say that we are onlookers of the happenings in the world today, and we never participate in anything related to the world. This is just an exception," Lavi said with a playful wink.

The silver-haired teen just nodded his head, trying to absorb the information and understand the current situation he was in. Everything was messed up and all over the place that he could not think properly. Why was his life wanted by the Millennium Earl, and why were the members of the Bookman clan here? He was sure he hadn't heard of them at all. Why was he needed to be protected? There seems to be something missing...

"Why...is this an exception?" Allen asked slowly. The glint in his emerald eyes vanished immediately as Lavi stared at him with a serious, almost emotionless expression.

"It's because...you are the _key _to finding the ultimate truth."

Silver eyes widened slightly at the cold words piercing into him. He did not know what made him feel so uneasy and frightened, as though he knew this truth which was about to happen.

"Walker, can you remember anything in your past?"

_...Past? _

Allen stared at the elder in astonishment.

"Can you remember anything in your past?"

It wasn't as if he did not want to find out what exactly happened in his past. He tried to, but failed many times, and one particular time when he forced himself to recall, his body got in a state of shock and he was unconscious for two whole days. When he woke up, not only he did not recover his past memories, he could not even remember what had happened for that whole week. Ever since that happened, he did not try to recall his past again.

"I tried to, but I cannot remember anything way before Mana took me home. That was about nine years ago," Allen replied. Lavi went to him and patted his shoulders for comfort. The silver-haired teen turned to him and smiled gratefully in return.

"I see. I shall not disturb your rest." The elder stood up and walked out of the room.

"Please don't mind him. He has a weird temper," Lavi said.

"Lavi sensei..."

"Please call me Lavi instead." Allen blinked, slightly hesitant on whether he could call him that informally, but he just nodded his head. He heard a soft platter outside, and as silver eyes turned to see the windows, he noticed the small water droplets on the transparent panes, and they accumulated fast as the rain was getting much heavier. Allen stared at the rainy scene in silence, his mind wandering back to a particular vision he saw in his head when he was sleeping.

Someone was there, standing on a platform under the downpour. The rain was so heavy that he could not see anything at all, only the blurred silhouette of his shoulders and back. His long hair was washed down by the rain, and his clothing was completely soaked, yet he continued to stand there, not intending to move from his position. Even though he was there, it felt as though he was at a faraway place, where he could never reach to.

Allen slowly gripped the sides of his arms and hugged his chest lightly. As lightning descended, his lips parted as he murmured something which was drowned by the howls of the raging wind.

_Don't go..._

"Allen?"

Silver eyes widened slightly for a moment, before Allen turned to Lavi who was looking at him in bewilderment. He loosened his hold on his arms as he relaxed himself, before he laid down and took the covers with him. The redhead did not say anything and just helped him to pull up the covers above his chest, before he smiled and walked away. Allen swallowed nervously, feeling slightly guilty for not answering Lavi just now, but at that moment when he said those words, he couldn't ignore the weird sensation he got when he saw that memory. It was as though...

...he was there, watching him with his own eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is the second chapter of this story, a rewritten version of 'The Black Assassin'. I received several reviews from the old story saying that the story plot is rather rushed and confusing, so I hope that this rewritten version will be much clearer to understand. No worries, the other canon characters will come out very soon, having each of their own important roles which will be entwined with Allen's in future chapters. Just to tell you readers that the story content is slightly similar to the old story, but there is definitely a difference between them.

Please review and tell me your opinions about this chapter! Suggestions, ideas will be greatly welcome!

~SingingBlues


	3. The Other Side of the Glass

**Chapter 3: The Other Side of the Glass**

"_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."__―__Edgar Allan Poe_

_xxx_

He was here again.

The moon was ivory white, shimmering brightly at the night sky. There was a lake in the middle of an open space in a dull, black-coloured building. This place seems exceptionally bright, probably due to the position of the moon which was always right above it. Everything which was touched the silver moonlight began to shine beautifully, as though the whole place was Heaven itself.

He slowly stepped onto the soft grass, feeling its soft brittleness and the wet dew on his feet as he started walking towards the lake. His fingers brushed across the jasmine flowers lightly as white petals gradually fell to the ground. He took a deep breath of the air which felt so refreshing and nostalgic for some reason. His feet stopped by the lake, and he bent down, his finger dipping the surface of the water with the slightest touch. Small ripples were formed, swirling along the water till they reached the middle of the lake.

He was amazed by the tranquility of the garden, and wondered how he actually found his way here. He paced across the soft grass, admiring the night scenery which was probably the best one he had ever seen in his whole life. Millions of small stars twinkled faintly from the sky, and at this moment, he wished that he could stay in this place forever.

Allen then noticed that he was not alone. Someone was there, hidden beneath the darkness under the sakura tree. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, leaving the edge of the lake as he made his way to where the shadow currently was.

A light breeze blew by, and soft rustles coming from the trees echoed softly in the night. He brushed the plants aside which were in his way, approaching the tree in small, careful steps, not wanting to startle the one who might not have noticed his presence. He then felt something on his nose and stopped, his hand reaching up to take down a small white petal which had somehow landed there by the moving wind. He turned, seeing the beautiful white flowers swaying together, the flying petals falling onto the surface of the lake.

He heard soft bubbling sounds.

"Jasmine..." He murmured at his lips. "...flower."

_Jasmine._

A dark image flashed before his eyes. The silver-haired teen turned around in astonishment, facing the sakura tree which was in full bloom. A person was lying there, sleeping. His hand laid on the ground, and he could clearly see the silvery beads of his bracelet around his wrist.

_xxx_

Silver eyes flew open as Allen stared at the blank ceiling in front of him. He slowly sat up, touching his aching forehead as he wondered why he dreamed of it again. Everything was the same―he stepped into a garden which seems like an ideal paradise, walking along the wet grass as he reached the silver lake which somehow brought him back some nostalgic feelings he could not comprehend. Someone would be lying under the sakura tree, but the difference was, each time he had that particular dream, the features and appearance of that mysterious person was getting clearer and clearer each time he revisited the dream.

The silver-haired teen peered at his wrist, touching the part where the bracelet supposed to be. Why was he seeing this? And who was that person whom he saw in that dream? Was this also part of his lost memory?

He turned to the side table, seeing a packed sandwich and a small note placed underneath it. Allen took it out and read it, seeing that it was written by Lavi before he left. It seems that Bookman was nowhere to be seen as well.

_I have signed sick leave for you, so take a good rest when you get home. Remember to eat the sandwich that I bought for you early in the morning. _

_Lavi_

Allen smiled, putting the note down as he took up the sandwich and started peeling off the wrapper. He took a small bite, feeling the soft and creamy egg melting inside his dry mouth. His stomach growled in response, and he realised that he hadn't eaten his dinner last night. The silver-haired teen peered at his bandages inquisitively, before he tried stretching his arms and legs. Surprisingly, it did not hurt at all, as though he wasn't even injured in the first place. Allen frowned, putting down his sandwich as he began removing the cast. He gradually stood up and tried to walk normally.

Silver eyes widened in shock at seeing his flesh and skin which was without cuts and wounds. Was he really awake? He couldn't believe that he was healed in less than a day. Was it because of the great skills practised by that eccentric old man last night? No matter how he reasoned it, even the smallest cut needed at least a day to recover completely. Unless he was a superhuman who possessed regeneration powers, there was no way he could recover this fast.

He finished the sandwich and threw the wrapper into the bin, before he walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Allen proceeded out of the narrow pathway, seeing a flight of stairs in front of him. He walked down, wincing slightly at the sudden glare of the sunlight shining into his eyes as he stepped into the open. The silver-haired teen paced to the nearest road signs, frowning at the unfamiliar names. Just how far had he flew down from his house? He continued to walk down the pavement until he reached the main road. Allen saw a bus stop and went to it, looking at the bus numbers which came by this district.

"It is heard that there was someone who was targeted again."

"Oh my. Who was that unfortunate one?"

"Who knows? There is no news reporting on finding another new body yet."

Allen frowned as he turned slightly, eyeing the two middle-aged women who were talking among themselves, not noticing that he was behind them. From their conversation, it was unmistakeable that he was the unfortunate one who was targeted, but was not killed yet. It looked like this kind of murder was rather common in this city, and to his slight shock, the people were already getting used to it. The silver-haired teen turned and faced the board, his hands slowly clenching tightly. He was going to find out why that person wanted to kill him, and he will not die unless he found out the reason.

He saw the bus he wanted to take approaching the bus stop. Allen stood in front and flagged it down. The vehicle slowly stopped and opened its doors. The silver-haired teen boarded the bus, tapped the card to pay the fare, before he walked right to the end of the bus and sat at the corner, glaring slightly at the two women who took the seats at the front. The doors closed with a soft thud, and the bus started to move, its engines rumbling deeply as it took off. Allen leaned his head against the windows, peering out as he stared blankly at the view.

The fight and struggle between the two of them at night flashed in his mind repeatedly, especially at that moment when they stepped into the moonlight, accidentally revealing each other. He could not forget just how his mind turned completely blank at the sight of the raven-haired man, lost in that pair of deep, beautiful sapphire eyes. He should have pushed him away, yet he did not do anything and allow him to lean closer to him, his burning touch on his face as he reached down to his lips. When his lips touched his, something was lit up instantly, burning strongly within his soul, and he could not push away the sudden desire to grab this man and kiss him back fervently. That taste on his lips was just so...addictive, that he wanted more of him.

More...of him...

Allen jolted up in his seat, finding himself out of breath. He bent down slightly, his hand clutching his shirt as he stared hardly at the ground in shock. There was just no way he was desiring someone that much, and he was an assassin who was about to murder him to begin with. He swallowed thickly, trying to control his emotions as his heart clenched painfully.

After gaining back his senses, the bus was reaching his stop. Allen walked towards the door as he pressed the bell. As the bus stopped and opened its doors, he alighted, stepping on the side of the road as he peered around his familiar neighbourhood. He frowned, wondering just how he fell from his house last night before he ended up at that room. The bus journey took him thirty minutes for him to reach back here. He really wished that he did not just literally fly all the way there. Shaking his head to stop thinking of such ridiculous ideas, Allen walked to the small road, looking up as he saw his curtains fluttering out of the window. It was lucky that the assassin left as it was. Now that he had no keys to open the door, he had to find ways to climb up to his windows which was five storeys high.

"I should have asked Lavi how he reached to my place yesterday," Allen muttered. He looked around the area, noticing some pipes which linked up to his apartment. The silver-haired teen walked up to the starting point and stared at the smooth surface of the pipes which had a fresh coat of paint from last Tuesday, exactly two days ago. He took a deep breath, reaching out and took a firm hold on one of them, before he started climbing his way up.

Allen hissed slightly as a tree thorn from a nearby tree scraped his cheek. Blood slowly oozed out of the small and almost invisible cut, trickling down to his lips. Silver eyes narrowed in slight anger at the same metallic taste which let him recall the kiss he shared with that man last night. He shook his head, telling himself to focus what he was currently doing. Allen stared at where his windows were, seeing that he was reaching his destination. Upon reaching the fifth storey, his feet slowly reached out as he travelled on the extremely thin and narrow wall of the building, leaning as far back as possible. The wind was slowly picking up, and he almost lost his balance. Allen bit his lips, fighting back the uncomfortable twisting knot inside his stomach as he kept on going.

As he saw the fluttering cloth of his curtain within reach, he jumped and grabbed it, swinging all his way to the edge of his window. Releasing his hold, the silver-haired teen slipped and fell onto his desk. Allen shut his eyes as he grimaced at the excruciating pain at his back from the hard impact. His body then rolled sideways as he collapsed onto the hard ground. He hissed in pain as he slowly struggled up to his feet. Allen stared at his bed, walking towards it as he fell onto the small mattress. His fatigue which was building up since this morning was reaching its limit, and the silver-haired teen closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

Sapphire eyes blinked for the slightest moment. Kanda faced the mirror in his bathroom, staring at his reflection beyond the glass that was showing him. Soft, crisp sounds of water droplets coming from the water tap echoed clearly in the silent room. He wondered whether he was seeing things―right at that split second when he was staring at himself in the mirror, he saw a vision of a garden and a sakura tree right in front of his eyes, and someone was standing there, surrounded by thousands of white petals flying in the air.

Snapping back to reality, Kanda stepped out of the washroom and grabbed the white shirt hung at the cupboard, putting it on. He tied up his long strands of raven hair with a dark-red slash neatly, before letting it down on his shoulder. The raven-haired man turned to the table and took his belongings. His black katana was resting at the side of the drawer. He glanced at it for a moment, before he walked out of the room and exited out of his apartment.

Kanda peered at the sakura trees which were beginning to bloom. Spring had arrived, and there was an awful stench of pollen from other flowers which had already blossomed a few days ago. He grunted in slight irritation as he took out a navy-blue mouth mask and put it on his face. He stopped at the traffic junction, in between the crowds of people, waiting for it to turn green. Cars and vehicles drove on the busy roads, on their way towards their working places.

Sapphire eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had always hated mornings, surrounded by people and hearing irritating noises from the daily activities happening in the town. Seriously, these people were talking too much. They could even make a huge fuss out of something which he thought was so insignificant and simply stupid. He glanced at the girl beside him who was complaining to her friend that her boyfriend did not spend enough time with her and she was going to threaten to break up with him if he continued like this. If he was the guy, he would have broken up with her long ago. What a waste of time.

The pedestrian traffic light flashed green, and everyone began to cross the junction. The mixed sounds of footsteps from different types of shoes in the background buzzed annoyingly at his ears. The heavy stench of fragrance perfume from the women and cologne from men hit his nose hardly, and if it wasn't for his high level of tolerance, he would have sneeze loudly in front of them. The raven-haired man increased his pace, putting a distance between him and those people.

The world was ugly. The people were ugly, filthy beings who used methods to deceive, cheat and destroy anything in their way. They desired more to their possessions, and they would do anything to obtain it, even if it meant to kill someone. To him, it was already something extremely common, not worth to be surprised or to be shocked. Beyond their face expressions were skeptical looks, finely hidden beneath their masks as they waited for the right moment to make their moves.

Kanda stepped into the mall, walking towards the Japanese restaurant where he was doing his part-time job in the day time. Every time he entered the traditional restaurant, he wouldn't be surprised to have waitresses surrounding him, asking him whether he needed help today. Even if he hardly responded, those girls would shriek happily at the top of their voices. The raven-haired man walked past them as he went into the changing room at the back, opening his locker as he took out his uniform.

"I am so envy of you, Kanda."

Kanda turned, seeing a small-built man standing by the door. His clown-like hat swayed slightly to the side, landing lightly on his shoulder.

"Seriously, what did you do to get the attentions of those hot babes, Kanda? Care to teach me?" He asked, approaching him.

"I did nothing," Kanda said, closing the door as he took off his jacket and hung it at the front of his locker.

"Are you very sure, _Kanda-kun_?" The said man purred softly, poking his shoulders purposely simply to irritate him. The raven-haired man slapped his hand off and glared at him.

"Stop it, Daisya."

"Aah, scary," The short man backed away, raising his hands in surrender. Kanda ignored his colleague as he walked out of the room, proceeding to the storage room where the frozen food was kept. He opened the door, feeling a strong gust of cold wind blowing at him. The place was kept at a cold temperature to retain the freshness of the seafood which were imported directly from Japan. He went in, checking the shelves and boxes as he noted it down on the tablet in his hand.

"Waah, so cold! Don't you feel cold at all, Kanda?" Daisya asked, shivering uncontrollably as he stepped inside, putting the new stock which arrived just this morning at a corner of the storage room. Kanda opened a Styrofoam box, inspecting if the fish inside were still fresh to serve to the customers. He closed it and put it aside, moving on to the next one. Seeing a shadow which had been flashing around his sight irritably for the past few minutes, he stuck his foot out. There was a thud, before he heard groans coming from his side.

"How could you, Kanda? I'm concerned about you..." Daisya whimpered, hugging his stomach as he rolled along the floor.

"You ask for it," Kanda said, clearing up the remaining boxes as he walked to the exit. He went back to the restaurant, tending the cashier as people started coming in for breakfast. From his eyes alone, he could clearly see and tell whether they came to consume the food served here, or just to take a very good look at him. He frowned slightly at their disgusting smiles and flirty gazes, wondering when this was going to end. His fingers tapped on the counter in boredom as he stared at the clock which was going to eleven in exactly five minutes.

He saw a group of women walking up to the counter. Kanda took their order, and their hands accidentally touched―or should he say, she put her hand onto his on purpose. Her friends were shooting glares at her, but she seems to be lost in the bliss she was having in her fantasy world as she started grinning madly. He snatched the order away and typed the total cost that they needed to pay into the computer, before he handed her the bill. They left, and that woman turned back, blatantly sending him a blowing kiss before she finally left.

"Woah, that is really lucky! I really have to learn from you!" Daisya exclaimed. The others nodded their heads as they surrounded the counter, pestering him with meaningless questions that he did not want to answer. Kanda took off the apron and pushed himself out of the group, walking back to the locker room. He grabbed his light-brown coat and went out of the restaurant, making his way to the parking lot to make his usual delivery to different schools. After checking that the goods were in, he hopped to the driver seat and started the engine, before he drove out to the main road.

By the time he arrived at the last destination, it was already close to one in the afternoon. The raven-haired man got out of the vehicle and opened the truck at the back, taking out two boxes of seafood to be delivered to the canteen. He slammed the doors shut, before he made his way to the school through the large white pathway connecting the main gates to the entrance of the college.

The raven-haired man went into the canteen, and he did not even flinch at the whispers and light squeals coming from the girls sitting on the benches. He handed the goods over to the stall tender, and after the document was signed, he made his way back to the parking lot. As he walked out of the canteen, he turned and clashed onto someone who was coincidentally coming in the opposite direction.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!"

Books were scattered all over the floor, and he saw a glimpse of a girl standing up to her feet, apologising to him profusely.

"Are you alright?"

He saw a hand reaching out to him. Kanda looked up, seeing an anxious face of an olive-haired girl peering at him. He ignored the hand and stood up on his own. The two of them said nothing, and after a few seconds' of awkwardness, she smiled and bent down to pick up her books. He felt a slight tug at his chest, and he wondered whether it was guilt he was feeling for not helping her. The raven-haired man bent down and took up the last book on the floor. The girl stiffened in slight astonishment, looking up at him. He handed it over to her in silence.

"T-Thank you..." She murmured softly, receiving the book from him. He said nothing and left, not interested to stay here any longer. Kanda walked down to the ground floor, and as he was about to exit the school, he suddenly stopped. Turning around, he saw the familiar face of the silver-haired teenager walking out of the administration office with a student beside him. His eyebrow raised in slight intrigue.

That midget was studying here?

"Thank you for helping me, Chairman. If not for you, the principal wouldn't have believed my reasons."

"No. I'm glad that I can help you. Come to me if you need any help," Allen said with a smile.

"Yes!"

The two of them disappeared into the corridor. Kanda glanced at where they went off, a smirk slowly forming on his curved lips. What a coincidence this was bringing him to. Perhaps there was something to anticipate in the job he was currently doing. The raven-haired man turned and was about to walk out of the premises when he felt a familiar yet eerie presence behind. He turned around, staring at the tanned adult leaning at the glass doors who was playing with his curls at his fingers.

"Tyki Mikk..." A small smirk formed at his curved lips as he walked over to him. Kanda instantly knew what he wanted to say the moment he appeared at the vicinity. He peered over at him as Tyki leaned closely to his ear, handing him a sealed envelope.

"You have a job."

* * *

He knew he was supposed to be resting at home, but for no reason, he found himself coming back to school again.

Allen opened the door to the Student Council room, and was greeted with several shocked faces as everyone wasn't expecting him here in the middle of the afternoon. He sighed, turning around to close the door as he was preparing himself to answer endless questions on his sudden decision to appear in school.

"Why are you in school? Lavi-sensei told us that you will be absent today." Lenalee noticed the small plasters on his arms and frowned. "What was that? Why are you injured?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"I fell down at home," Allen lied with a straight face, walking to the table as he took the documents and sat down on the chair, proceeding with the documentation. He was certainly glad that he could lie perfectly thanks to his childhood days which he did not want to remember, but the olive-haired girl could somehow see through his lies, and she would not stop until she got the answers she wanted.

"You fell at home? These injuries don't look as though you merely fell like that, Allen."

Allen laughed bitterly to himself. He did fell, but it was from a five-storey house down to the ground. Till now, reminiscing that _wonderful _moment was enough to send shivers down his spine. Even if he told her the truth, he doubted that she would believe it, because one would definitely die from that, and he still had not figured it out till now why he was still alive. It was only a horrifying experience, and he certainly did not want to remember it again.

"Well, I slipped in the bathroom and ended up like that," He replied simply, not looking up from his work. Lenalee stared at him skeptically, and Allen shifted uncomfortably at her intense gaze which almost burnt a hole through his face. He peered at the words in the documents, hoping that she would just stop probing into this matter.

"Well, I guess I believe you, Allen. But you should be resting at home! We would have done your work in the Student Council while you are not around," She said with a slight frown. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"But...it feels weird not doing anything at home. I feel more comfortable coming to school. At least I have something to do here," Allen answered with a smile, slightly happy for their concerns. Seeing that there was no reason to probe further and the persistence in Allen's attitude, everyone decided to let it go. Lenalee still found this matter suspicious, but did not say anything in particular. The silver-haired teen let out a heavy sigh as he spun the chair lightly, peering at the plasters on his arms and the words that Lavi told him last night.

The incident that happened yesterday still felt like a dream. Everything seems so blurry and unclear―the only thing he remembered very vividly was the appearance of the raven-haired man standing in front of him during that night. Something hit him hardly at the sight of this man whom he hadn't seen before, yet there was this nostalgic feeling he couldn't avoid or deny even if he wanted to. Even if he knew very well that he would come back to kill him again; even if he knew that this was simply wrong, he couldn't help but wished that he could see him again, one more time.

Allen stood up and walked over to the windows, gazing at the blank sky. He then looked downwards, and his eyes slowly widened in shock and slight disbelief. His hands holding on the windows grew tighter as he stared at the man lying on the bench who was none other than the anonymous assassin wanting to kill him at that particular night.

"Why..." He muttered. His heart fluttered slightly. Why was he in his school? He had the urge to rush down to where he was and exposed his real identity to everyone, such that no one would get hurt from this man ever again. Or he should contact the police and ambush him on the spot. He thought of several scenarios, but as he saw that peaceful and vulnerable look on his face when he was sleeping, Allen found himself hesitating, seemingly reluctant to do anything which would cause harm to this man.

Soft rustles from the trees echoed softly in the air. A yellow leaf slowly fluttered down and landed on the raven-haired man's nose very lightly. The said man flinched slightly, his hand reaching up to take the leaf by the tip of his fingers. His half-lidded eyes stared at the leaf with a blank yet slightly bored expression. Allen just continued to stare at the beautiful raven-haired man who was able to blend perfectly with the scenery of spring. He could not seem to push away this slight intrigue and curiosity as he watched him from afar.

He couldn't turn away. His hands slowly loosened, falling limply to the side of his body. The raven-haired man continued to stare at the leaf for a moment. It was hardly noticeable, but he was certain he saw a tiny smile appearing on his face as he released his hand and let the leaf fly away.

Suddenly, the raven-haired man looked up, staring straight at him.

Sapphire met silver.

Silver met sapphire.

Allen turned back immediately, his hand pressing on his heaving chest as he breathed heavily. His heart was thumping wildly, so fast that he almost could not keep up with the pace. He hadn't expected this―seeing him alone―to be so overwhelming, and when their eyes met, several blurry visions crossed his mind momentarily, like a tide wave attempting to crash onto him and swallow him whole instantly.

After recovering from the shock, he turned back to the glass panes again, but was greeted with an empty bench.

The mysterious raven-haired man had somehow vanished.

"Allen?" Lenalee walked to his side, somehow noticing his uneasiness. Allen shook his head and smiled, sitting down on the chair as he tidied up the documents on the desk. He swallowed, biting his lip as he began arguing with his sub-consciousness. He knew he shouldn't act like this―getting excited by the sight of that man who was none other than someone wanting to take his life. He was a ruthless killer; an emotionless man who took no sympathy for anything.

...Or so he tried to reason it himself. But he could not deny that he was attracted by him, and having a feeling that he was falling further was starting to frighten him. Allen shook his head vigorously, chasing that thought out of his head as he stared hardly at the page where he stopped a few minutes ago.

_"Moyashi..." _He heard a whisper.

Allen raised his eyebrow slightly.

He then heard a laugh―a dull, low baritone yet slightly bubbly―echoing at the back of his mind.

Allen Walker wondered whether he was turning insane.

The silver-haired teen flipped over to the next page, his eyes searching frantically for the first word at the starting paragraph, trying his ultimate best to distract himself from what was currently happening in his current state of mind―something which he wished not to mention ever in his whole life.

He heard a whisper, and a laugh, and another whisper, and another laugh.

"Allen!"

"Who...!" There was a hard slam, strong enough to send the whole desk shaking for a few minutes. The whole room was deadly silent, all eyes staring at him in astonishment. Allen was stupefied for a moment, realising what he was exactly doing. His pen which was supposed to be secured at his hand had somehow vanished on its own. He stared at the door which was opened, seeing Lenalee and someone else standing there with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Is it...okay to come around at this time, Walker?" Silver eyes widened at seeing a skinny and slightly frail-looking man who was none other than the teacher-in-charge of the Student Council, Mr Watson.

"I'm sorry, Sir! Please, come in!" Allen exclaimed apologetically as he left his desk and stood aside, letting his teacher come over and sit down at his seat. He glanced over at Lenalee who shot him a questioning look, and he was sure she was going to say something later. The silver-haired teen sighed as he touched his forehead in slight exhaustion, wondering what was into him lately.

"Allen..."

His eyes slowly turned to where the voice came from, staring at his teacher in slight astonishment.

"Walker?"

"Yes...?"

"Are you alright?" His teacher asked in concern. He wondered whether he was hearing things, but he could be mistaken.

"Yes, I'm alright, Mr Watson," Allen answered, not forgetting to show a courteous smile on his face.

* * *

The FBI headquarters was flooded with people walking around, processing files and documents that were handed to them regarding the last murder which had happened a week ago. A blonde was talking hastily to one of his colleagues about a case he was currently in charge of, and after she nodded her head, he said a short farewell and rushed to the main office. He opened the door and almost collapsed upon large stacks of documents which was all over the place. Soft snores rang softly in the air, coming from more piles of papers on the desk which were purposely placed this way to hide a certain Special Agent-in-Charge (SAC) who was currently slacking off during the working hours of the day. He frowned, approaching the table as he slammed on it as hard as he could, enough to wake him up instantly.

"Wh-What?" He muttered groggily as he stirred, opening his eyes to see hundreds of papers flying onto the floor. He then looked up at a particular blonde who was really pissed. The violet-haired man brushed his disheveled hair slightly, blinking at the unfinished work in front of him, before he turned and stared at the blonde who was still glaring at him. He shook his head lightly to clear up his head, taking up the papers as he started signing on them.

"So have you and the team got any leads on the latest case?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, slightly amazed at his superior's nonchalance.

"So far, no."

"No?" The said man looked up, slightly displeased.

"That guy is smart, Komui. He leaves no traces behind. Nothing. No matter how much he does, he always has a way to escape," The blonde rubbed his aching neck as he let out a sigh. He stared at the board pasted with hundreds of pictures and several points they had taken down regarding the assassin and the possible victims he might aim after his next murder. No matter how careful they were, the assassin would always slip from their clutches, and surprise them in unexpected situations.

"Stop lying on the table and help us! Don't forget that you have to hand a report to the Deputy Director, and he certainly won't be pleased by the results we currently have." He turned to one who was still lazing around in the middle of the afternoon.

"I know, I know..." Komui answered lethargically, using all his strength to straighten himself on the chair. He knew the deadly consequences he and his subordinates had to pay if they did not give a reasonable answer by the next meeting, and the most problematic one to handle right now was the Deputy Director who was simply an egotist and a snob. Having a murderer killing his people right under his nose was the last thing that he wanted. His secretary had been visiting his office for more than two times in a week to check on their current progress, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was coming down any moment. He stared at his pink bunny cup given to him as a present from his sister.

"Lenalee..." He whimpered, sniffing.

"This isn't the time to think about your sister!" Reever said in frustration.

"I know that already! Is everyone here?" Komui asked.

"Most of them are out on duty, but I could call them back if you want to," He replied, picking up the telephone. Komui nodded his head, digging through his messy table for documents related to the last murder happening a week ago. He was sure that the assassin had moved to his next target. They would know if he had made his move, but till now, there was no news about the death of the victim. Subsequently, there was no movement made from the NOAH organisation either. It was as though they vanished into thin air, leaving no traces behind.

"Komui, I have called them, saying that we would be having a discussion on the possible victim that the assassin is targeting next. They will be reaching the headquarters in exactly ten minutes."

"Good," Komui said, biting his lip as he studied the profile of the killer.

"There has been no news of him. Why would he stop all of a sudden?" Reever questioned.

"No, he definitely did something."

"What?"

"This guy is meticulous, but he is always on schedule. I am sure that he has made his next move, but what I do not understand is, why hasn't we received the news of the death of the victim? All of his victims did not survive, dead for many hours after our arrival. It is said that he killed them swiftly, around three minutes at most, which explains why we aren't able to catch him even till today."

"Maybe he failed to do so?" Reever suggested. Komui shook his head.

"He is a professional; a hitman. The cuts on the bodies were clean, aiming perfectly at the main arteries such that the victims bled to death. It was the cruelest way to let a person die," He said, frowning as he stared at the pictures of bloody bodies lying on the ground. They couldn't do anything, and they couldn't say anything. That pair of desperate eyes could only watch pleadingly and helplessly as their lives were forcefully taken away.

Komui turned away, feeling a pang of guilt invading his body.

"Komui?"

Komui looked at Reever for a moment. He then smiled and shook his head.

"No, he has already made his move."

The door opened, and Komui and Reever looked up to see the members streaming in the room, pulling a chair for themselves to sit on.

"What do you mean, Daisya?" Komui asked. A short guy wearing a clown-like hat walked up and handed some documents to him. He took the papers, flipping through them quickly as his eyes scanned through the summary of the report briefly.

"And the victim is still alive."

* * *

A/N: I'm officially alive...for now.

I finally got a job! After so many months of waiting till I'm literally rotting and decomposing at home, I have successfully gotten myself a full-time job! Yay for the money which is going to roll in around a month's time! :D Though I'm nervous because I'm going to devote myself into work for at least two years, but I'm excited as well. It's an interesting job whereby the company would host annual dinners and trips as incentives for the employees! So, to celebrate my happiness in getting the job, I shall post the next chapter of Lucifer, dedicated to all of you lovely readers! So sorry for the long wait! :)

No worries, updates for stories Utopia, Rewind and Colourful Moments would be up in a couple of days! I feel kind of saddened when I realise that Colourful Moments will be ending very soon. I really have to thank all the people who have been following this story two years ago till now and reviewing it. Thank you so much for the loves once again!

Please review! Everything is greatly appreciated :)

~SingingBlues


End file.
